Treene (Bio)
Treene is a 42 year old female Fairy playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Status Unknown, was last seen around the vicinity of Hyrule Castle Town on Day 7 Background Treene came to be, as well as was raised, in the Kokiri Forest. For most of her childhood and later years her life has been peaceful, quiet, and in her opinion a little bit boring. The fairy was often found spending most of her time in solitude, and explained it as her time to contemplate about herself and create adventures for herself. It was during this personal time when she would experiment with her luminosity, until one day she began to spark and almost lit a nearby bush on fire. After being the first fairy to do such a thing with her light she began to train and control this newfound ability. When news came of tension across the land it was agreed to send Treene out to see what this meant for the forest, and she eagerly accepted this mission. Strengths Being that Treene is a fairy she has four large wings that give her the capability to fly. Unlike what most would think, she can fly at great speeds; so keeping up with normal sized beings is no feat. Treene also has the ability to control the intensity of her aura, so much so that she can create sparks and small flames. Weaknesses Because of her incredibly small size, Treene is easily incapacitated. Anything bigger than her will always have an advantage over her; she was never meant for war or battles. Equipment Treene has a magical spyglass that she uses to help her see things that would otherwise be hidden (akin to the Eye of Truth). Appearance She is the size of a standard companion fairy, with requisite wings. Her aura has a citrine glow that becomes opaque as her luminosity increases; just the same, the lower the intensity the more transparent the glow becomes. When seen without her light, she can be described as having auburn hair that’s short and spiked to a point in the back. She has bark, laced with golden flower petals, around her upper torso, and a matching set of arm bracers. Other accessories include umber boots and a lengthy maroon scarf. Freckles also spot her face and across her lightly tanned shoulders. http://stellacosmos.deviantart.com/art/Treene-355469251 Personality Notably, Treene is highly energetic, even more so than most fairies. That energy is usually fueled by the exceptional stubbornness that she harbors within her. Due to that persistence she has a lack of attention to detail because she would rather do things her own way than listen to others. Thinking like that often gets her in more trouble than it’s worth, and although it takes awhile for her to apologize, she will in the end admit her mistake. There’s no question of her loyalty either since she holds it to the highest regards. While stubborn, and sometimes easily inflamed, she isn’t one for mischief and practical jokes; she just wants to keep the atmosphere light and cheerful. Timeline of Major Events Day 1-2 Summary Treene was in the forest away from other characters. Day 3 Summary Treene ventures out from the forest to investigate the brewing war. There she spots Stewart and Gli traveling by wagon. Stewart captures her in an empty bottle and gives her to Gli, who then releases her. Treene however gets knocked out by Stewart again. Day 4 Summary Treene awakens in the wagon again after a vision from the Deku Tree showed the forest burning down during the war. Treene finds herself at Lon Lon Ranch, where the Battle of Disharmony is taking place. Kourtz finds her and tells her to hide so they don't get killed by Elizabeth Bryce's cult members. Despite her efforts however they are still found by Moblins and attacked. Taden bursts in using his Yeti transformation and manages to save both of them. After the battle Kourtz, Taden, and their companions are captured by the Hylian Army. Treene vows to help rescue them. Day 5-6 Summary Treene looked for her saviors in Castle Town and Hyrule Castle to no avail. Day 7 Summary Treene witnesses the false executions of the Hylian agents in central Castle Town. However she discovers it's a sham, and that the only people to die were Zora disguised by magic. She then takes off to find the real Hylian agents. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Fire Category:Fairy Category:StellaCosmos Category:Inactive Category:Unaligned Category:Treene